Samson Pichler
Samson is an original member of the SOFt Boiz and had a habit of getting the group into trouble whenever they would stroll into town. He was one of the original followers of Morrigan before the Sun Blew Up. He is currently married to Thiccalos and resides with him, Deeno and Fotiá outside of Roguesport. Early Life Samson was born to his mother Claire (Human Cleric of Morrigan) and his father Tazendal (Drow Rogue) in a village outside of Asgareth. His father worked for the Drow Kingdom, and as such he couldn't live with the two of them, though he sent them money regularly and visited whenever he could. One day, he showed up at their door and gave them a generous sum of gold and sent them to Asgareth saying "It isn't safe for you here, you need to leave". He left Samson a gift of a silver bracelet to remember him by before vanishing. Claire and Samson travelled to the city of Asgareth and settled down for the most part, though Claire felt betrayed by the sudden abandonment of Tazendal and began drinking herself into a stupor as often as she could. This racked up bill after bill, soon depleting the small fortune that Tazendal left behind. As a child of 6, Samson was sent out to do odd jobs in order to help Claire make ends meet. Asgareth and the Thieves Guild Although he did everything he could to make money, Samson was typically denied work for a few reasons: he was a kid, he didn't really know what he was doing, and he was a half-drow. Claire established a work connection for him, 2 copper pieces an hour to sweep the floors of a tavern. Samson worked there for a few years, generally kept out of sight so as to not ward away customers. The owner there was interested in his mother, and soon she began making advances towards him. Emmet Kane and Claire Pichler quickly got married and had a daughter, Tia. Samson was quickly pushed to the side and was regarded only as a money-making figure in his family. As he was expected to make more money than he was actually making, Samson started picking pockets on the street. Why not fulfill the stereotype that was already there? One day, a figure approached Samson while he was doing his after-hours sweeping and asked if he wanted to make a couple bucks. Next thing he knew, Samson was picking pockets on the street for this random stranger that snuck into a tavern. Granted, he was one hell of a pickpocket. No one would really suspect a kid, even if that kid was a half-drow. The stranger saw the potential in Samson, and introduced him to the Thieves Guild of Asgareth. Samson quickly made his way up through the ranks over the years, quitting his job at the tavern in order to focus more heavily on improving his abilities. He started going on more intense jobs, and found out that he had a knack for home burglaries and scamming. He had a partner, a half-orc named Davenport. They grew extremely close and considered themselves to be friends. This resulted in Samson giving out his first nickname: Dave. Dave and Samson worked extremely well together, but due to the fact that Samson kept giving the Thieves Guild trouble in the form of getting caught pickpocketing or running away from a crime scene, Dave was able to move up in the ranks while Samson was at a standstill. They still talked and hung out outside of 'work', but Samson wanted to push himself to be better. Samson raided his own house in the name of the Thieves Guild, stealing anything of value from Claire and Emmet. Unfortunately, he was reckless and got himself caught by Claire, who called the guards on her own son. Samson was imprisoned without a trial, only able to break out due to a boon from his goddess, Morrigan, in the form of a bobby pin. He hid with Dave for a few months before returning to face the Thieves Guild again. The Thieves Guild stripped Samson of his rank and forced him to start from the bottom again without any portions of the earnings from his jobs. As a result, Samson turned towards prostitution in order to make a living. After another three years of climbing back up from nothing, he was able to make a living stealing again. During those years, Dave met a gnome named Sandra. They got married, and since Samson still lived with them at the time he got to wingman his boi. Sandra got the nick-name "Bullock", and when Dave and Bullock had kids, Samson felt obligated to give them nicknames too: "Shrimp" and "Scrub". Samson looked after the kids a lot, as Sandra ran a business by the docks and Dave was much more busy off doing Thieves Guild jobs than Sams was. As a result, Samson was considered to be the two children's uncle. Though he would never admit it, he really loved the two "abominations", and was glad to be part of a family that actually cared about him. The Destruction of Asgareth When Samson was 24, the city of Asgareth was raided and destroyed by orcs. He was off on a job when he first heard the screams, and then after a few hours he emerged to the entire city running around in a panic. There were flames and dead bodies everywhere, and immediately his first thought was of Dave, Bullock, Shrimp and Scrub. He ran to the house and found no one, only to emerge onto the street to watch Bullock, Shrimp and Scrub get their throats slit. Dave was on the other side of the street and went in screaming vengeance, only to be disembowelled and beheaded. Samson immediately panicked and ran for the ocean, thinking he'd be safe there. He lost track of how long he treaded water for. There were dead bodies bobbing around him in the water and he grabbed onto one of them in an attempt to keep himself afloat, only to realize that it was the corpse of his best friend that had gotten thrown into the water. He freaked out again, swimming towards land and to the hut where his family lived. Claire, Emmet and Tia were all safe, though they were surprised to see Samson. All four of them took shelter outside of the city until the invasion came to a standstill. Scarred and terrified, Samson left Asgareth for Roguesport. Roguesport and the Thieves Guild Take 2 Samson arrived in Roguesport after about two years of travel. He walked the entire way there, stopping in towns along the way to steal new belongings and to take breaks. When he finally arrived, he immediately sought out a Thieves Guild to join, as he didn't want the last 20 years of his life to go to waste. Once again, he had to work his way up through the ranks of the new guild, this time focusing more on scamming people. He set up a new life under the pseudonym "Imcyl Avrah" and manipulated the common folk into thinking that he was an important merchant from the Drow Kingdom. Eventually, Samson was sent on a mission outside of Roguesport. The mission was to go to Skypeia and steal valuables and information there and report back. This was where he first met the SOFt Boiz. Samson's Deal Samson's a bit of a piece of shit, and acted like one when he first encountered the SOFt Boiz. He was openly a thief and didn't want them to get in the way of him doing his job. He also doesn't play nice with strangers anyways. He basically hung around them at first because travelling with them was a means to an end, but eventually he started getting attached to the group. The only person that he had been really attached to for a while had been Morrigan, if you can even really call her a person. He especially liked Ty, who he saw a lot of himself in. He was absolutely devastated when she died, and turned that aggression towards Maria, who he believed was trying to replace her. All the opening up that he had done immediately regressed again. It didn't help that yet another person was added to the party, making his walls go up even higher. It especially didn't help that Fotiá was dexterous, making it feel as if she was trying to replace him. After the failure of the raid with the Dragonborn Six, Samson snapped. He repressed his emotions from the rest of the group for too long and it had been eating away at him for some time. It was at this point when he realized that he genuinely cared for all of the people in the group, especially Thiccalos; however, he still believed that Thicc was straight. After a violent display of emotions in a bar before passing out in a fountain, Samson made the conscious decision to start opening up more. The appearance of Danny Fountain helped him greatly, and it was during one of these sessions he realized he had a shot with Thiccalos. He also allowed himself to grow a lot closer to the group on a more emotional level, bonding tightly with Deeno and befriending Fotiá, who he had strongly disliked earlier. After Maria died, Sams realized how much of an ass he was to her, and could only offer her a proper funeral for the few things she had that didn't dissolve into Danny Fountain. Thiccalos was a strange case to Samson. Even though Samson liked him, he was afraid of getting too close to him. This was mostly due to a crippling fear that he was going to lose him along with the rest of the SOFt Boiz. Thicc helped him to get over that fear, although Samson still had a lot of trouble voicing his feelings to him. Samson has had an up and down relationship with his deity, Morrigan. She was always there for him when he was growing up, and he considered her to be his best friend. This changed, however, when the timelines got fucked up and Morrigania was formed. Samson felt betrayed and not as special to her anymore, so he denounced her and kept away from her for a few weeks. He didn't realize how much he missed her until he was back in Asgareth and realized that she was the only one who was there for him when all the other shit in his childhood was going on. He went to one of her temples and asked her to forgive him, accepting her back as his deity. A Strange Case of Asparagitis Samson done fucked up licking that sap from the asparagus that the SOFt Boiz were meant to clear out from the "Ruby" mines. He contracted a case of Asparagitis that almost killed him. It was this slow, near-death experience that made him realize how much he didn't want the group to fall apart if he wasn't there. He drafted a lengthy will during his drawn-out time in his elevator prison deliberately making it clear that his wish was for everyone to be okay. Thanks to Morrigan, Sams was able to potentially die in comfort as she granted him a blanket and mini Danny Fountain which he named Danny Flutini. The SOFt Boiz managed to escape the mines with Samson, but without finding a cure. Samson's days were numbered at this point and the group was scrambling to find a way to help him live. Morrigan eventually said that she pulled a favour with the god of disease and that Samson had 2-3 weeks left to live. She also pointed the group in the direction of the Life Stone, saying that if they were able to find someone capable of using the stone Samson would be able to live. And as such, the group got drawn into the web that formed the Totally Not Inifinity War TM.